Meant to be
by nAn JjAnG I yAh
Summary: Geum JanDi and Gu JunPyo both belong to the most richest families in Korea.When JunPyo leaves for United States,Jan Di meets Yoon JiHoo and became friends with him.Which of them will JanDi choose? Her true love JunPyo, or her soulmate, JiHoo?
1. Prologue

---- This is first time doing fanfic and I'm really nervous about the outcome of this story. Well, I chose to make a fanfic for Boys Over Flowers because I'm really addicted to it and inspiration just struck my head 2 days ago.-----

--Please don't hesitate to review and give your comments please!!! I'll be trying my best to finish this as soon as possible!!---

PROLOGUE

" _Wait for me… …Geum Jan Di…"_

I hear his gentle whisper brush against my ear, with the wind blowing against the sunny day.

-These were the last words that he said to me before he left.

"_I will… Gu Jun Pyo… I'll be waiting for your return… _

…_Bring my heart with you.. so you will always feel my love wherever you may be…"_

-These were the last words that Jun Pyo heard from me.

The promise that should not be broken.

I felt the guilt as it invaded my heart as I hear those words in my mind again.

It was too late for me to realize that I was crying…

Sitting on the bench where Jun Pyo gave me his promise ring, I wiped my tears and examined my ring finger.

It was still there, never been removed, though my feelings were…

I stared up at the light blue sky, day coming to its end.

Wind still blowing against my skin…

"Gu Jun Pyo… I don't know… if things will be just the same once you return…

…. And I don't know… if… if… my promise… will-"

"Geum Jan Di!!!" a voice called from a far.

It was Ji Hoo. My soulmate.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

----First day of school----

"Ga Eul-rah, an nyeong!" I called to my friend as I approached her.

She looked back and flashed a smile upon seeing me.

"Jan Di-yah, an nyeong!"

I looked at the big buildings of our school, smiled and looked at her with satisfied eyes.

"It's our first day in high school, Ga Eul. Do you think something good will happen to us this year?"

"I don't think so-"

I looked at her with questioning eyes. Then she smiled at me.

"Of course! Good things will happen to us not only this year, but in the four years of our stay in high school!"

I laughed with her and held her hand. We entered the school gates and proceeded to our room.

Our morning classes have been good but little did we know that _something_ will really happen during lunch.

We kept on laughing as we took our seats and brought out our lunchboxes.

We were about to finish eating when Ga Eul decided to buy some cakes for dessert.

"Jan Di, I'll just buy cakes for us, okay?" Ga Eul said starting to stand up.

"Sure." "And strawberry cake for me please. Thanks!"

I watched as Ga Eul went and bought the cakes. Suddenly, my phone rang. It was a message from my mom's assistant.

Ms. Geum Jan Di, your mom wants to tell you that you should go home immediately after school. Your mom invited some guests tonight and she wishes that you would accompany her. Good day!

I sighed as I put my phone back in my bag. Then I found Ga Eul carrying two plates of cakes on her hand while walking towards our table. Then something unexpected happened. It was all too fast. As Ga Eul walked her way to our table, she didn't notice that a guy was walking across her. I was about to call Ga Eul but it was all too late. Accident as you may call it, the two slices of cake in Ga Eul's hand were now in the guy's vest! Because of the shock and the impact, Ga Eul reacted immediately to wipe the cake off the guy's vest.

"Oh my!! I'm really really sorry!! I didn't mean to!! Are you okay??" Ga Eul was so tensed that she was asking too many questions all at the same time.

Although the guy didn't reply, she continued wiping his vest without hesitation. It was all her fault! She was too excited that she didn't notice this guy. And now his vest was a mess!

"I'm really sorry! I didn't mean-"

The guy stopped her hand from wiping his vest and looked at her with very angry eyes.

"Stop it. You can't clean this up anyway."

"No. It was all my fault. I'm really sorry! How can I ever make it up for you?"

"Make it up for me?" he smirked. "Do you know how much this vest cost?! Just stay away from me, you understand?!! Now back off!"

I rushed my way to Ga Eul's side before this guy turned his back in us.

"Ga Eul-rah, are you ok?"

Teary-eyed, she said, "Yeah, I'm fine."

I could really see that she was so sorry for what she had done. No one could humiliate my friend like this, especially with many people around. I got so angry that I didn't realize that I shouted at him.

"Hey you!! You arrogant bastard! What the heck is wrong with you?!! Didn't my friend apologize for what she did? Besides, it was all an accident!"

The guy stopped and turned to me. He looked at me like he was about to kill me, inside his head. Then he walked towards me. I was surprised with what he did that I took a step backward. But before I knew it, the guy's face was just inches from mine!

"What?! What did you just say?! Could you repeat it for me?"

I knew that this guy is really mad because of what I said. Is it my fault? I couldn't help it. Instead of showing him that I was a little scared, I showed him what I got.

Not taking my eyes from him, I said, "I said you're an arrogant bastard! You heard me? YOU'RE-AN-ARROGANT-BASTARD!!"


End file.
